moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger Order of Mirwood
}} The Ranger Order of Mirwood, also referred to as The Rangers of Mirwood or The Mirwood Rangers, is the band of woodsmen, scouts, and intiltrators under command of the Duchy of Westridge. The Rangers of Mirwood defend their land and train in its forests. The Order sends a number of its rangers to serve as scouts and archers in the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army. The Rangers are currently based out of the reclusive Oakhall Sanctuary in the southeastern region of Mirwood.__TOC__ Introduction Referred to as the "Watchers in the Woods", the Rangers of Mirwood are known throughout the realm for their skill in archery and tracking. The Rangers strive to maintain the natural balance of the forest and the greater Duchy, apprehending poachers and championing the poor. The Rangers of Mirwood also serve as the Duke of Westridge’s eyes and ears - and at times, his silent justice. They are the unseen guardians of the realm, adept at silent information gathering and observation. Rangers are masters of stealth and infiltration in nearly all settings and terrains. This has made them the subject of rumors throughout the realm; some people say a Ranger can simply disappear and reappear at will and parents tell their children not to misbehave - after all, a Ranger may be watching. = History = ---- Since the time of the Arathorian Empire and its presence in the Kingdom of Stormwind - then known as the Kingdom of Azeroth, woodsmen and hunters have roamed the lands. With their dependence on the land itself for their survival, these men and women have taken up arms for countless generations to defend the land from irreparable harm. Thus were the beginnings of the human rangers in Westridge. The first official organization consisting of rangers was created during the Age of Consolidation. As the young Kingdom of Stormwind stretched out to unify the human-held lands in the southern continent, the populace began to encounter large and unusual creatures with increasing frequency. To help protect the people, a ranger named Merrick Dacus, from the wooded county of Mirwood, gathered his compatriots to track and if need be, kill these dangerous beasts. As more hunters and woodsmen rallied to his call, he named the group simply "The Rangers of Mirwood." Later endorsed by the reigning Duke of Westridge for their heroic efforts, the Rangers of Mirwood were renamed "The Ranger Order of Mirwood" with Merrick Dacus being knighted and dubbed the first Ranger-Lord of the Order. The rangers stayed together through several generations, maintaining a delicate balance as they helped the Kingdom expand and solidify its reign over the surrounding lands while also protecting the Wilds. Over time, in part through the efforts of the rangers, relative peace blanketed the kingdom. The rangers began to fade from public view as they contained the real dangers within the dark wooded areas. Eventually, the Ranger Order was seen as a merely a folk-tale. Stories of sightings or encounters with rangers occurred once every couple of years but were typically waved off as over-active imaginations or the result of too much drink. Only during the Gnoll War of 507 K.C. did the Rangers reemerge from the shadows to aid the Kingdom once more. Led by the Ranger-Lord Tristyn Isaacs, the rangers answered the call for aid from the Duke of Westridge and helped win several key battles against the gnoll armies. Most notable was the rangers' efforts to ride ahead of King Barathen Wrynn's daring assault against the Packlord Garfang. The rangers stayed half a day ahead of the King and his party, clearing out small patrols along the way and offering intelligence that ensured the path was clear for His Majesty and that no gnoll would be able to give advanced warning to the Packlord. In this time of public notoriety, the Rangers' membership swelled and Tristyn had Order Halls built in the other counties of Westridge; Wanduke, Fairpeak, Whitecliffe. The Ducal county of Clairmont and the Bailiwick of Westbrook, both small and heavily guarded in their own right, were included in standard patrols from the other Halls. A veteran Ranger, was assigned to each Hall and dubbed Master Ranger. These Master Rangers, along with four to five Rangers were to see to the safe keeping of their assigned regions. Master Rangers were granted rights to recruit and train new Rangers as needed. As the years passed, each Order Hall began to adopt techniques unique to their region and, though still held under the Ranger Order of Mirwood, began to self-identify with their regions, e.g. Rangers of Fairpeak. When the Dark Portal opened and the Orcish Horde assaulted the Kingdom, the Rangers of Mirwood fought to the best of their abilities but were beaten back time and time again. They watched in horror as countless acres of forests were cut down or burned - including their beloved Mirwood. With their numbers greatly diminished and their lands demolished, the Ranger Order disbanded as it joined the throngs of refugees headed to Lordaeron. The Rangers of Mirwood were reformed during the Second War under the command of Sir Paxton Redbrooke, one of the few surviving rangers from the First War and a junior officer in the First Regiment. Donning the mantle of Ranger-Lord, Redbrooke was tasked with the recreation of the Ranger Order of old and to utilize them to help restore order and balance to the reclaimed lands of the Kingdom. However, in his zeal to serve the Kingdom, Ranger-Lord Redbrooke led almost the entirety of the Order through the Dark Portal with the Alliance Expedition. The Order is believed lost after the closing of the Portal and the shattering of Draenor. To this day, not a single member has been located. The Ranger Order of Mirwood reformed again shortly after the First Regiment's return from the Uldum Expedition following the Westfall Rebellion. Duke Montclair called for the reestablishment of the Order of Rangers, assigning Sir Brandon Hood to lead them. Under the command of the newly appointed Ranger-Lord, the Rangers aided the First Regiment until circumstances forced Sir Brandon to relinquish his position within the Order. In doing so, he appointed Dame Caiterina Stonewall to lead and guide the Rangers of Mirwood in the trials and tasks that awaited them. It was at this time that the Order was instructed to expand its operations to envelope the whole Duchy, reclaiming Order Halls of now defunct/disbanded Order in other counties. Tragedy befell the Rangers of Mirwood in the closing days of the War against the Burning Legion. Lady Caiterina took the majority of the Rangers on a scouting mission deep into Argus days before Alliance command decided to launch its final attack on the burning citadel of Antorus. The Alliance was ultimately successful in defeating Sargeras and destroying the citadel, but its destruction heralded the separation of Argus from Azeroth. Lady Caiterina and the majority of the Mirwood Ranger Corps were left behind as the portal closed, and are presumed deceased on the corrupted planet. Lord Thomas Reignsford was solemnly appointed the new Ranger Lord of Westridge a year after the war on Argus had claimed Lady Caiterina. Lord Thomas, a resolute man of significant military tenure, has directed the Rangers' efforts to restoring the tainted forests surrounding the Mage Tower of Sarceline in Mirwood. = Structure = ----The Ranger Order of Mirwood maintains a loosely-structured organization. The Order is led by the Ranger-Lord/Lady, a title existing purely out of necessity. Leadership is bestowed via appointed succession and currently held by Lord Thomas Reignsford. However, all Rangers treat each other with equal respect and acknowledge that wisdom and guidance can come from anyone. Honorifics are given to any Ranger who is knighted into the Brotherhood of the Horse via the title, Ranger-Knight. Ranger-Lord - Appointed leader of the Mirwood Rangers. Though autonomous in executing their duties to protect Westridge, the Ranger-Lord informs the Duke of Westridge of all serious threats to the Duchy and is responsible for overseeing the training, naming, and duties of all Rangers. The Ranger-Lord wears a silver oak leaf cloak pin, to identify themselves when amongst other Rangers. Ranger - Individuals who have completed the Trials and sworn to uphold the Code. They are expert archers and trackers in service to the Duchy and the Greater Kingdom, often used as long-range and long-term reconnaissance scouts. Master Rangers - those who have been with the order for at least a full year - may take on the role of mentor for an apprentice with approval from the Ranger-Lord. Rangers wear an aged-bronze oak leaf cloak pin. Ranger-Apprentice - Those who wish to become Rangers take on the role of Ranger-Apprentice. They are assigned a mentor who will teach them the ways of the Order while the apprentice continues to act as a scout within the First Regiment. = Order Halls = ---- In the past, the Rangers of Mirwood established several Order Halls throughout the Duchy of Westridge. Below is a list and brief descriptor. Mirwood - Historic headquarters of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. Hidden beneath a forest canopy in a secluded valley, this Order Hall hosts a large training area for fresh Apprentices as well as the sole training ground for Ranger horses. Quarterly gatherings are held here to celebrate the seasons and let all Rangers swap stories and compete in games. This is also the location of the Fallen Ranger Memorial, a once empty glade that now hosts numerous trees planted in remembrance of their fallen comrades. Wanduke - This Order Hall is supposedly nestled somewhere among the rocky crags between the borders of Ironbrand, Wardon, and now Rockhold. It was lost during the First War and has been abandoned and forgotten since. It is speculated, due to the arid region around it, that survival skills for desert-like expeditions were taught here. Fairpeak - Tucked away in the dark forests of Fangwood, this Order Hall focused on winter and mountain survival techniques due to the harsh cold landscape offered by Mt. Hymetus. It was first lost during the First War. However, it saw brief, unofficial recovery prior the Westfall Rebellion. A "Ranger", with the aid of several others, reclaimed this Hall in the name of the Order of old, and soon self-proclaimed himself a Ranger-Lord. Everything seemed on the up and up at first and Duke Montclair gave this group his blessing as they set about enacting justice. But after real threats were vanquished, the Ranger-Lord and his followers eschewed the Code and ruled the surrounding area with an iron fist through fear. They served as judge, jury, and executioner for even the most minor of infractions. Once news of their depravity reached Duke Montclair, he personally lead the First Regiment into the area to retake the land. Some of the "Rangers" were captured or killed, but most, including the so-called Ranger-Lord, disappeared into the dark woods. Whitecliffe - Remnants of records lead the belief that the Order Hall in Whitecliffe was located near what is now the Barony of Palewater, near Fogmoore. This is due to those records showing a request for supplies needed for marshland and coastal training. A single journal entry from Paxton Redbrooke laments the loss of the Order Hall during an intense hurricane not long after Westridge was reclaimed in the middle of the Second War. Some of the older locals spin yarns about the pit cave at the Moaning Isles being a secret Ranger hideout. = Training = ---- Those seeking to become Rangers are dubbed Ranger-Apprentices and assigned a mentor to train them. The mentor will ensure their apprentice is given a copy of the Mirwood Ranger Handbook, their Ranger uniform, and the Ranger-Apprentice is given the option to focus their training with either a recurve bow or a shortsword and dagger. Ranger-Apprentices must complete the Trials of the Mirwood Ranger in order to be granted full Ranger status. Upon completion of the trials, the new Ranger of Mirwood will kneel before his or her new brethren and swear the Mirwood Ranger Oath. At that time, the Ranger-Lord gifts the newly fledged Ranger with an aged-bronze oak leaf cloak pin that marks him or her as a member of the Order. = Roster = ---- Those listed below are the current and past members of the Ranger Order of Mirwood. Ranger-Lord: * Ranger-Knight Thomas Reignsford Rangers: * Ranger-Knight Brandon Hood * Ranger-Knight Caiterina Stonewall (Retired) * Ranger Alexander Daemios * Ranger Araceia Lightsmyth * Ranger Brandt Courland * Ranger Haily Halt * Ranger Daniel Rholfe * And Others... Ranger-Apprentices: * Visiam Maris * Roran Grieves Former Rangers: * Ranger-Knight Piper Cohen * Dame Meriliah Forger Honorary Ranger =Gallery= ----- Rangershunt.jpg|Rangers cleaning a fresh kill. CaiterinaScreen.jpg|Ranger tracking by moonlight. Category:The First Regiment Category:Elwynn Brigade Category:Stormwind Military Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:Ranger Order of Mirwood Category:Espionage Organizations